


Muzet’s Delivery Service

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Wanting to make up for her past mistakes, Muzet comes up with a unique way to help out her little sister.





	

Muzet’s life had changed a lot over the past few months. At first, she had been dutiful to the previous Maxwell, only to end up feeling betrayed and lost. From there, she had sided against her own sister, only to be defeated by her. What she had lacked in that moment, her sister hadn’t, as she had been offered a chance to redeem herself. Forgiveness, when she thought there was none.  
  
As Milla’s older sister, Muzet couldn’t help but to be proud. The new duties bestowed upon her, the mantle of guardian, all fit her so perfectly. It only made sense, though, as Milla had lived her entire life as if she truly was Maxwell, even if she had been deceived and used as a pawn in a larger scheme.   
  
Muzet knew that feeling all too well, yet it wasn’t an excuse for what she had done. Knowing that actions spoke louder than words -- a saying Milla seemed to be especially fond of --, she wanted nothing more than to make up for her past mistakes and be a proper older sister. But how could she start mending their relationship after something like that? That question lingered in her mind constantly. No matter how hard she tried to think of a solution, something to get things started, her mind was drawing blank.   
  
That was, up until she spotted Milla resting under a tree.   
  
If there was one thing Muzet had picked from her relatively short amount of time spent in the human realm, it was affection. Milla, while good at hiding her true intentions for the most part, couldn’t hide the fact that something was troubling her. It was the sacred duty of an older sibling to ensure that the younger ones were in good health, so Muzet knew she had to step in and help out her troubled sister.   
  
“Oh, Milla~” Muzet floated her way towards Milla, not minding the concept of personal space as she scooted in uncomfortably close. “Maybe it’s just my older sister instinct kicking in, but something is telling me that you’re troubled,” Muzet cooed in her typically affectionate voice.   
  
Milla sighed, knowing that it’d be easier for her to just talk about it rather than try to hide it. Their sanctuary, while relatively large, was a shared space, so if she didn’t get this talk over now, she’d hear about it until she’d eventually give up. Much like a bandage that had to be removed, it’d sting, but only once. “Unfortunately, you are, in fact, correct,” Milla nodded as a confirmation. “It is very considerate of you to be worried about me, but it’s really nothing drastic. It won’t get in the way of me taking care of my duties, I assure you that.”   
  
Muzet couldn’t help herself not to let a quiet laugh escape her smirking lips. Milla was painfully formal, as always, even when only talking to her. But that’s just who she was, and Muzet wouldn’t have it any other way. “Now, now,” She smiled back at her sister. “I’d be a pretty lousy sister if I’d simply leave you be with your worries. No matter what it is, I want to help you,” Muzet sounded serious, before adding in an almost desperate tone: “No, I _need_ to help you.”   
  
Milla knew that Muzet was serious about changing her ways. Making sure that her past wouldn’t define her. There hadn’t been that many occasions just yet that could have let her do the right thing, so now that one was being offered, she simply couldn’t refuse it, no matter how big or small the task was. With powers of space and time at her disposal, there was little Muzet couldn’t do when she put her mind to it.   
  
“Well, in that case,” Milla sighed. Turning to properly face her concerned sister, Milla took a deep breath. “I believe that I’m having some side effects from my journey,” Milla said rather bluntly.   
  
“You seem to be completely fine to me, when it comes to your health,” Muzet pondered out loud; her index finger tapping her chin as she tried to figure out just what Milla was trying to tell her. It didn’t take very long for Muzet to realize what was affecting her sister’s mood. “You’re missing _him_ , aren’t you?” She gasped, her pointy ears perking up a bit as Muzet put two and two together. _Of course. Why didn’t I figure it out sooner?  
  
_ Milla was still a stranger to some of the human emotions, but she definitely wasn’t a stranger to affection, and an extension of it; love. During her time in Rieze Maxia, she had met a lot of people, forming lifelong bonds with most of them. But amidst of them all, there was one particular person who had left the strongest impact on her by far.  
  
“I think that is indeed the case, yes,” Milla flashed her sister a faint and short lived smile. It was their shared decision for things to go this way, for everyone else’s sake, yet it was something they had done with heavy hearts. Their tale was like that of star crossed lovers, but no amount of poetry could truly ease that pain.  
  
“I’m not certain if you can go and see him with that realm still recovering from everything that happened,” Muzet said. “But, I believe there is something I could do to help you out~”  
  
Milla raised an eyebrow at Muzet’s suggestion. Normally, it was her natural instinct to shy away from whatever popped into her sister’s head, but this time she felt like she should put her trust in Muzet. If they were to truly bond like siblings, both of them would have to grow to be able to trust one another. “Go on,” Milla said, gesturing for Muzet to continue.  
  
“Well, I am the great spirit of time and space after all…” Muzet cooed, swirling around Milla, who was still leaning against the tree. “The rules that apply to you don’t really apply to me. Not in the same way at least. What I mean by that, is that you can’t really leave this place right now. The human world still being drained of mana, and our realm still needs your constant protection. But I am more or less free to travel between the realms.”  
  
“But how is that going to help me?” Milla asked, now more confused than anything.  
  
“Well, you might not be able to see him, but I can bring something from him to you. It’s not really all that much, but it’d at least be something, right?” Muzet inquired.   
  
There was nothing mischievous about her plea, as it seemed like she genuinely wanted to help out her sister with her longing. There was no telling how long it’d be until the two would be reunited, so something like this was clearly needed, for the sake of all three involved. Milla had her duties as Maxwell, Muzet had her duties as great spirit of space and time, and also as a big sister. She couldn’t just stand idle knowing that her own sister was doing her duties with a heavy heart. If she could help out in any way, she would, without hesitation.  
  
“Fine, then,” Milla let out an amused, but short laugh. “If you’re so willing to help me, then I suppose I wouldn’t mind if you could go there and talk to him. Bring me something back if you so desire, but more so than that, I simply wish to hear how he and everyone else are doing nowadays. I might not be there with them, but they are always close to my heart.”  
  
Muzet was already about to open up a rift between their realm and the one where Jude and the rest lived, but stopped to look at her sister over her shoulder, her majestic hair swinging to the side in the process. “Like a family?”  
  
“I suppose that is a fitting metaphor for it, although as far as I know, the feelings I have for Jude exceed the boundaries that human societies see fitting between family members.”  
  
Muzet couldn’t help herself not to snort. So formal, but also painfully honest. Milla was always true to herself. Knowing that her sister could take care of her duties even without her, Muzet flew through the portal.  
  
*  
  
Life without Milla was very different. Everyone who she had influenced felt that way. No one felt this to the same extent as Jude Mathis, though. To him, everything was so different because of her. While he was still a medical student, at least up until his graduation that was now only few months away, pretty much everything else had changed. Now, he wasn’t afraid of the future, and he wasn’t someone passively watching from behind the scenes, but rather an active participant: someone who wanted to make a difference.  
  
That was the biggest reason for him to work hard. For the sake of their mutual cause; but above all, for _her_.  
  
Everyone knew that despite them being separated on good terms, the longing for one another didn’t simply end there. They had both agreed to leave things the way they were, in order for Milla to become who she was destined to be, but it had come with a heavy price. In the grand scale of things, two broken hearts were a small price for a world to be safe and in order. To him, it still wasn’t an easy burden to bear.  
  
The adventures they all had were now but a distant memory. All the nights spent at various inns, ordering something new for Milla to try out... just thinking about it all made Jude smile without him realizing it. His life had a new meaning now. A new route, a proper purpose, yet it only took a person one glance at him to realize that something was amiss.  
  
With a weary sigh, Jude put down his pen and leaned up against his chair. Paperwork was something he was very much used to, but it didn’t make it any bit more exciting. His motivation was already tested with needlessly lengthy assignments, but what truly made him want to stop was the fact that Jude knew this wasn’t going to be his path in life.  
  
No, he wanted to be a researcher.  
  
While his parents would certainly disapprove, after all the years and money spent seemingly wasted, Jude knew it was the right path for him to take. There were few who knew about spirits more than he did, and with his most unique connection to Maxwell herself, he possessed knowledge and especially determination like no one else. He would succeed in creating a world where humans and spirits could truly co-exist. No matter what.  
  
So determined, so focused was Jude that he didn’t realize someone was standing -- or to be precise, floating -- behind him. A gentle touch on his shoulder, however, woke him back up to reality.  
  
“Aaaagh!” Jude gasped. His chair lost it’s footing, but luckily Muzet was prepared for outcome, as she was quick to grab him before falling down.  
  
“You have to be a bit more careful, you know~?” Muzet flashed a smile before letting go of Jude. She had a bad habit of being perhaps a little bit too touchy; at times ignoring what humans called ‘personal space’ completely. Now, with her sister and Jude being together, she knew it was for the best to play it safe.  
  
“W-what are you doing here, Muzet?” Jude was quick to gain his composure, but being friendly around Muzet was still, admittedly, a little bit hard. The last time he had seen her, it had been a fight to the death, and by some miracle, they had managed to get the upperhand. Milla, however, had given her a chance to redeem herself, so he should try to as well.  
  
“Oh, so eager,” Muzet cooed, floating around Jude for a moment before stopping to lean up against a partly open window. “Actually, I’m here on my sister’s behalf.”  
  
_Milla?_ _  
__  
_ “Milla sent you?” Jude hesitated for a moment to ask. Just saying her name out loud made him feel warm; let alone talking about her. He knew that the longing was mutual, but a confirmation like this cleared him of any lingering doubts.  
  
“Well, in a way. I sort of sent myself here, after having a discussion with her -- about you.”  
  
Jude gulped. “About me?”  
  
Muzet nodded as she floated her way closer to Jude. “Yes. She is working really hard to be a Maxwell worthy of that name, but it’s quite clear that she misses you immensely.”  
  
Jude hadn’t really been able to properly face Muzet before, but now he had to see with his own eyes if the mischievous great spirit was playing tricks on him or not. Jude knew that Muzet’s smile could easily hide her true feelings, but the more he looked at her, the more he felt like she was being sincere this time around. After all, it only made sense. If she wanted to be worthy of Milla’s trust, she needed to prove herself.  
  
“What did she say about me, then?” Jude intrigued further.  
  
Muzet couldn’t help but to smirk. This was more or less a perfect opportunity to tease her sister’s special human, but somehow she resisted that temptation. “Oh, this and that, but I think it’s better if you read it for yourself.” Muzet murmured as she handed Jude a letter.  
  
Jude’s eyes flashed open. His past sleepiness was gone in an instant. He hadn’t heard a word from her in months, but now he was holding a letter from _her_. Jude didn’t get a chance to ask to be left alone, as Muzet had already made her way outside of Jude’s room to give him some much needed privacy.  
  
_I’m not good with these sorts of things, but I wanted to give you something. Our paths were separated suddenly, and there wasn’t much time left to say our proper goodbyes, so I’m hoping that this letter can fix that._ _  
__  
__I thought at first that I could do my duties perfectly, but I suppose all the time spent with you all, especially with you, Jude, rubbed off on me. Longing for someone is a human emotion, yet I find myself thinking of you often._ _  
__  
__Now that I am truly Maxwell, I find myself missing the times we spent together. Our time together, in the grand scheme of things, might have been relatively brief, but you made an impact on me that I will never forget. When I look at my hand, I imagine your fingers there, filling the spaces that are between them, as if they are meant to be there._ _  
__  
__I miss you. Or perhaps the proper term is love. No matter what happens in the future, that will never change. I hope for a world where both humans and spirits can live as one. Not only as Maxwell, but also as Milla._ _  
__  
_**_\- Milla Maxwell_** _  
__  
_ By the time Jude was done with the letter, Muzet had made her way back in.  
  
“Do you wish to see her?” Muzet asked after letting the comfortable silence settle in.  
_  
__What?_ _  
___  
“W-what do you mean?” Jude repeated his thought out loud.  
  
“Exactly what I said,” Muzet giggled. Jude’s reaction was just so pure. She felt bad for toying with his very sanity in the past, so being able to make him speechless like this came a long way in mending their relationship. “After all, I am a great spirit of time and space. I shouldn’t use my powers carelessly like this, but I think I’m willing to make this one exception. That is, if you want to see her.”  
  
“Of course I do,” Jude replied almost instantly. “I mean, I’d like to.”  
  
Muzet didn’t waste time, as she grabbed a hold of Jude’s hand. With the other, free hand, she opened up another portal.  
  
“Is this safe?” Jude asked.  
  
“If it wasn’t, I’d hear about this from Milla for all eternity,” Muzet said with a light giggle before conforming Jude’s suspicions with a nod. “This will take you to a realm where time has stopped, and to a space that doesn’t drain mana from here, so you two can take all the time you need to… do whatever you please~” Muzet winked.  
  
Jude felt his cheeks flaring up just a bit. Muzet had a way with words, but what made him blush the most was the fact that such thoughts had crossed Jude’s mind on more than one occasion in the past few months.  
  
“Thank you for this, Muzet. I really appreciate it.”  
  
“You’re welcome. That is what you humans say, isn’t it?”  
  
“Heh, indeed it is,” Jude laughed. He extended his hand through the portal. At first, it felt warm, then cold, but then, something grabbed onto him. It wasn’t a rough pull, but more so an inviting one. Jude couldn’t see who it was, but he knew that it could only be her.  
  
“Enjoy~” Muzet waved the previously tired medical student off before taking her leave back to the spirit realm. Someone had to look after it now that the two lovers were busy getting acquainted.  


Her plan had worked perfectly. Not only was she bringing the two lovers together, but she had also managed to prank her sister. How she had trusted her to wait for Jude’s letter in that designated realm, only to see his hand, and eventually the rest of him. But surely she wouldn’t mind a little prank like this; judging from the sounds she heard before closing the portal.

  
_Have fun you two. Now if only Gaius wasn’t such a stick in the mud…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tales of Secret Santa ( http://talesofsanta.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
